the reason
by wico hotspot
Summary: ketika hari-hari yang ceria terusik oleh warna hati hitam diatas putih milik saudara-saudaranya, apa yang akan Ichimatsu lakukan? pertama kali bikin summary!


**_The Reason_**

 **Part 1** : Awal

Tidak pernah ada rahasia diantara si kembar enam Matsuno. Mereka tau apa masalah dari masing-masing saudara dengan baik, karena mereka selalu bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama, pulangnya juga. Pergi kepemandian air panas bersama, makan bersama, main bersama, bersantai bersama, tertawa bersama, menjahili orang bersama, tidur bersama, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa luput dari kebersamaan mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang Ichimatsu yakini, sampai ia duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas.

Sore itu, ditengah derasnya hujan, Ichimatsu berjalan pulang setelah berbelanja di supermarket - karena semua saudaranya sedang pergi keluar bersama teman-teman baru mereka masing-masing -. Protes sempat disuarakan, tapi menu sukiyaki membuatnya terbuai.

"miaw... " Ichimatsu menoleh, melihat seekor kucing berjalan melewatinya dengan terpincang-pincang. Satu kupingnya hampir putus, salah satu kaki depannya memiliki luka yang besar, hingga memperlihatkan tulang. Beberapa bagian dikepala dan badannya sudah tidak memiliki bulu, diganti dengan luka.

"miaw... " Ichimatsu mendengarnya seperti suara tangis. Ia bermaksud untuk menolong, meraih dengan hati-hati tubuh kecil itu. Tapi kucing itu mendesis, seperti bertemu lawannya, memperlihatkan taring sebagai perlawanan. Kucing itu berbalik, berusaha sebisa mungkin berjalan cepat dengan kaki pincangnya. Ichimatsu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi ia memberikan kucing itu payungnya. Mengikuti kemana kucing itu pergi, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri basah. Tak apa. Tudung jaketnya ia pakai, walau tentu saja itu sia-sia. Tepat didepan gang kecil, kucing itu ambruk. Masih hidup, dengan nafas yang lemah kucing itu terkapar dibawah payung Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu panik, menoleh kanan-kiri mencari seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Tapi nihil. Hujan deras membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk berada dibawah atap rumah masing-masing.

Saat itu, saat Ichimatsu melihat lurus kedepan, ia melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Di gang sempit antara toko roti dan toko bunga, matanya menangkap sosok kakak tertuanya, Osomatsu. Ichimatsu mengenal punggung itu, yang sudah dilihatnya selama bertahun-tahun - Sebenarnya karena seragam gakuren yang dikenakan oleh orang itu juga -. Osomatsu Berdiri dibawah derasnya hujan tanpa perlindungan apapun. Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pisau lipat. Seluruh badannya basah kuyup. Tubuh dua orang asing terkapar didekat kaki Osomatsu, genangan air disekitarnya berwarna merah. Ada lagi seorang, dengan wajah penuh lebam dan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis, berlutut didepan Osomatsu dengan memelelas.

"Osomatsu niisan... "Panggil Ichimatsu, yang sia-sia karena suaranya tenggelam dalam ributnya hujan. Ia pun tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang itu - karena mulut milik orang yang berlutut terbuka, Ichimatsu pikir orang itu pasti sedang mengatakan sesuatu -. Tiba-tiba saja, pisau lipat yang dipegang oleh Osomatsu ditancapkan kemata orang yang berlutut dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan. Berkali-kali. Suara jeritan tertangkap sedikit oleh telinga Ichimatsu, namun hilang ketika Osomatsu mengganti sasaran ke tenggorokan. Mengoyaknya hingga darah yang bermuncratan semakin deras. Ichimatsu terpana di tempat. Punggung milik kakaknya kini terlihat asing dimatanya. Ia bingung, takut, dan terguncang. Melihat pembunuhan secara langsung, bukan dari film dan dilakukan didepan mata oleh kakak sendiri. Osomatsu menengadah, menatap kearah langit yang menangis.

"Haha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Walau hujan belum reda, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya, tapi Ichimatsu bisa mendengar suara tawa Osomatsu dengan sangat jelas. Seakan ia tertawa bersama mikrofon didalam ruangan tertutup. Ichimatsu tetap tak bergeming. Kakinya gemetar. Ia tersentak kaget ketika Osomatsu naik keatas bak sampah besar dan melompati pagar batu dengan lincah.

"O-osomatsu niisan... " Ichimatsu jatuh berlutut. Tak perduli dengan belanjaannya yang berserakan, celananya yang berlumpur, payungnya yang diterbangkan angin ataupun dinginnya tetesan hujan yang menghujam tanpa ampun. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan kucing itu lagi.

TIINN TIINN TIINN

Ichimatsu baru tersadar ketika suara klakson mobil lewat berbunyi. Dengan panik ia berdiri, mengumpulkan belanjaannya kedalam kantong plastik dengan gemetaran dan tergesa-gesa. Ichimatsu sadar, ia tidak boleh terlihat disini, kalau tidak ingin dijadikan tersangka utama seperti di dalam drama. Tapi lebih dari itu, Ia tidak mau dijadikan seorang saksi.

Kedua kakinya yang lemas ia paksakan untuk berlari, berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk menembus hujan. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirkannya sekarang, Menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan kucing sekarat yang sempat ingin ditolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ibunya kaget setengah mati saat Ichimatsu tiba dirumah. Seingatnya, salah satu putranya itu membawa payung bersamanya saat pergi tadi. Sekarang anak itu malah kembali pulang tanpa payung dan basah kuyup.

"Ada apa Ichimatsu-kun! Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini! " Seru ibu terkejut. Ibu segera berlari masuk untuk mengambilkan handuk. Ichimatsu diam saja, saat ibu kembali dan menggosokkan handuk kering ke kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tak peduli dengan ocehan ibu yang terdengar samar.

"Cepat keringkan tubuhmu dan ganti baju," Tanpa merespon apapun Ichimatsu menyerahkan kantong plastik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan saudaranya yang lain. Ibunya terheran melihat salah satu anaknya itu, yang biasa terlihat ceria. Tapi kemudian perhatian ibu teralihkan pada belanjaan yang terendam air dalam kantong plastik.

. . . . . . . .

Taka da siapa pun didalam sana. Saudara-saudaranya belum ada yang pulang. Ichimatsu jatuh terduduk menyandar dinding. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah hingga berantakan. Semua kejadian tadi masih terus berulang dikepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aku pulang! " Ichimatsu tersentak. Itu Osomatsu. Suaranya terdengar sangat lantang, menggema sampai kedalam kepala Ichimatsu. Ia merutuk pada kakak tertuanya itu karena pulang sangat cepat. Panik mulai menyerang. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kepojok ruangan. Meringkuk dalam ketakutan saat medengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Ketika pintu geser terbuka, Ichimatsu melihat senyum ceria Osomatsu seperti biasa. Bajunya kering, tidak basah kuyup.

"hei, Ichimatsu! Kau tau tidak? Menu makan malam hari ini sukiyaki loh! Enaknya..." itu benar-benar Osomatsu yang biasanya. Ichimatsu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Osomatsu dengan waspada. Tapi tidak menemukan adanya perbedaan yang berarti. Apa tadi ia salah lihat? Mungkin saja. Mungkin Ichimatsu benar-benar tidak mengenal punggung itu. Ataupun punggung Saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Punggung hanyalah punggung, dan semua orang memilikinya.

Ichimatsu menelan ludah, mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa.

"O-osomatsu niisan,, t-t-tadi... Kau pergi kemana? " Ichimatsu benar-benar kesal dengan suaranya yang tersendat-sendat. Setelah memberanikan diri, dia malah bertanya seperti itu. Bahkan sampai menahan nafas. Ichimatsu cemas, jika Osomatsu bisa melihat keganjalan darinya.

"Hmm? Kenapa memangnya?"

Dalam kepala Ichimatsu berputar. 'Kenapa?! KENAPA!? karena aku melihat pembunuhan tepat didepan mataku. DI DEPAN MATA! Dan pembunuh itu terlihat seperti kau. Jadi katakan dimana kau tadi! KATAKAN!'

"ta-tadi aku yang belanja tau! Me-menyebalkan" Ichimatsu mencoba keras mengeluarkan nada merajuk. Andai saja pikirannya tadi bisa dikeluarkan. Tapi resiko terlalu besar. Bisa jadi ia tidak bisa makan sukiyaki lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Dibunuh tanpa ada yang tau.

"oh,, begitu kah? Kau benar-benar penyelamat Ichimatsu, " kata Osomatsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ichimatsu menganga. Sudah pasti, orang yang tadi bukanlah Osomatsu. Bukan hanya mereka berenam yang mempunyai seragam gakuren. Karena itu adalah seragam sekolah biasa. Tanpa sadar Ichimatsu tersenyum lega.

"lalu tadi, kemana kau pergi? " tanya Ichimatsu sekali lagi, dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang. Walau masih agak sedikit gelisah di dasar hati.

"aku pergi main game dirumahnya Chibita" jawab Osomatsu sambil membuka buku komik dan mulai berbaring. Benarkan? Rumah Chibita cukup jauh dari sini. Tidak mungkin Osomatsu dengan bodohnya berlari ke gang sempit itu dan membunuh orang sembarangan. Sejumput rasa bersalah menyisip kedalam hati Ichimatsu karena sudah menuduh Osomatsu secara tidak langsung. Tapi perasaan itu malah menggiringnya kembali pada kejadian tadi.

Sraak

"Aku pulang !" Seru Jyushimatsu dengan ceria sembari menggeser pintu.

"mmm…" Jawab Osomatsu cuek, terlalu asik dengan komiknya.

"Ichimatsu niisan, ada apa? Kau terlihat murung.." Tanya Jyushimatsu. Jarang sekali salah satu kakaknya ini terlihat begitu murung seperti sekarang. Tidak mungkin hanya karena kue bagiannya dimakan oleh Osomatsu, mereka semua sudah kebal dengan perilaku kakaknya yang lain itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua saudara kembarnya, Osomatsu berbalik memunggungi mereka, berhenti membuka halaman komik.

Ichimatsu tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk, penuh bayang - bayang kejadian tadi yang masih melekat dikepalanya dengan sangat jelas. Seperti rekaman video yang terus berputar berulang - ulang, dan itu membuatnya pusing dan mual. Sampai Jyushimatsu menggoncang - goncang tubuhnya dengan cukup keras, Ichimatsu menengadah. Menatap hampa pada Jyushimatsu.

"Ada apa Ichimatsu niisan ?! Hei, niisan?!" Jyushimatsu jadi panik dengan perilaku Ichimatsu yang tidak biasanya ini. Apa lagi saat Ichimatsu membuka mulutnya, tapi tak kunjung bicara juga.

Karena Ichimatsu bingung harus mulai dari mana ia ceritakan semua yang telah disaksikannya tadi. Panik menguasai dirinya, Entah kenapa ia merasa harus bercerita. Atau sesuatu didalam dirinya akan merasa bersalah dan buruk. Pupil matanya mengecil, tidak sadar memegang kedua bahu Jyushimatsu dengan sangat erat sampai membuat adiknya itu meringis kesakitan. Ichimatsu megap - megap, terus berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan ditenggorokan.

".. Uuh… Jyushi, tadi - tadi.. aku… " Jyushimatsu serius mendengarkan. Tapi tiba - tiba Ichimatsu berhenti, ketika melihat dalam - dalam kearah mata Jyushimatsu. Keraguan menyisip dihatinya sekarang. Ia baru tersadar. Terlepas apakah itu Osomatsu atau bukan, pembunuh yang dilihatnya sore tadi tetaplah salah satu dari kelima saudaranya.

"Tadi kau kenapa Ichimatsu niisan?! Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?! Hei, niisan?!"

Osomatsu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan komiknya, ia fokus menajamkan telinga. Tubuhnya menegang.

"A.. aku… t - tadi aku, berbelanja… ha - hari ini menunya sukiyaki," kata Ichimatsu terbata - bata. Kedua tangannya terlepas dari bahu Jyushimatsu, dengan gemetaran. Jyushimatsu memandang kearah tangan Ichimatsu yang ia remas sendiri kuat-kuat, kemudian wajahnya dengan terheran.

" hah? Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu padaku niisan? Kenapa sampai seperti itu?"

"Ahahah… maaf," Setelah itu, Ichimatsu kembali tertunduk. Jyushimatsu menatap Ichimatsu lekat - lekat. Ia tau dengan pasti, kalau ada sesuatu yang salah tentang Ichimatsu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat murung, kebingungan, takut, dan aneh secara bergantian. Tapi Jyushimatsu tidak ingin memaksa. Jadi ia tersenyum, kemudian merangkul Ichimatsu.

"oh iya, tadi Ichimatsu niisan bilang kalau hari ini menunya sukiyaki ya? Hooreee! Pas sekali, ini seperti perayaan karena tadi aku melakukan pukulan homerun saat latihan baseball sepulang sekolah tadi!"

"Oi, oi, bagaimana kau bisa latihan baseball disaat hujan deras begini?" Tanya Osomatsu dengan pandangan yang masih merarah pada halaman komiknya.

"Ah, celaka. Ketahuan bohongnya ya? Hehe,"

Kemudian Jyushimatsu terus bercerita dengan semangat tentang klub baseball baru yang diikutinya, teman - teman serta kapten tim, dan tak lupa manajer klub yang imut. Ichimatsu hanya menanggapi sesekali dengan canggung. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak atau mendorong Jyushimatsu menjauh dan berlari pergi.

Osomatsu menghela napas pelan, kemudian kembali asik menekuni halaman komik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Choromatsu dan Todomatsu datang tepat sebelum waktu makan malam tiba. Tapi tidak dengan Karamatsu. Sungguh, mereka semua benar - benar ingin menunggu, tapi perut mereka memberontak. Jadi, seluruh keluarga setuju untuk memberikan mi ramen instan pada Karamatsu dan segera menikmati makan malam dengan damai. Walau begitu, Ichimatsu tidak bisa benar - benar menikmati sukiyaki malam ini. Mungkin untuk di malam - malam selanjutnya juga nanti. Ia makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya, dan merasa lega karena tidak ada yang bertanya. Disaat ini, Ichimatsu cukup bersyukur dengan keluarga yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan satu sama lainnya.

Saat jam sembilan malam tiba pun Karamatsu belum pulang. Futon sudah digelar, dan seluruh penghuni rumah sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Dan dalam satu jam, semua orang sudah terbuai dalam mimpi masing - masing.

Tapi tidak dengan Ichimatsu. Ia terlalu ketakutan untuk tidur bersama - sama saudaranya. Sejak selesai makan malam, ia terus memperhatikan gerak - gerik keempat saudaranya. Mencari tindakan mencurigakan walau itu hanya sedetik. Tapi tidak ada. Ichimatsu tidak menemukan apa pun. Tawa, senyum, cara bicara, semuanya terlihat biasa saja dimatanya. Itu membuat Ichimatsu sedikit frustasi.

'Bagaimana dengan Karamatsu? Dia belum pulang, dan itu tidak biasanya. Karamatsu adalah tersangka utama yang paling kuat sekarang'. Batin Ichimatsu berbisik. Tapi Ichimatsu merasa ragu. Ia yakin orang tadi adalah Osomatsu, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia tidak yakin juga. Seberapa dalam ia mengenal kelima saudaranya, membuat Ichimatsu bertanya - tanya. Punya saudara kembar ternayata menyusahkan.

Ichimatsu gelisah. Balik kanan dan menghadap kearah Todomatsu membuatnya semakin memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Balik kiri, ia takut salah satu saudaranya yang sore tadi dilihatnya menyerang dan membunuhnya dari belakang secara diam - diam. Menghadap keatas, hanya membuatnya semakin waspada dengan keadaan sekeliling. Ichimatsu menjadi paranoid, dan ia tidak tau bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah pertimbangan yang begitu lama, Ichimatsu memutuskan untuk tidur di lantai satu. Itu lebih baik, mengingat besok ia tetap harus pergi ke sekolah pagi - pagi. Bangkit perlahan, sangat hati - hati Ichimatsu melangkah, mengambil selimut dan bantal kemudian berjingkat pergi dengan cepat. Bahkan saat ditangga ia masih takut untuk menimbulkan suara.

Saat sampai di ruang keluarga lah, Ichimatsu baru bisa bernafas lega. Langsung saja ia melempar bantal, berbaring dan menyelimuti diri senyaman munkin. Selimutnya terlalu pendek dan tipis, membuat kakinya kedinginan. Dan tataminya keras. Tetapi disini Ichimatsu bisa merasa sedikit rileks. Setelah menutup mata, dalam hitungan detik ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karamatsu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan lunglai. Ceroboh sekali ia bisa kehilangan kunci rumah tadi, dan untung bisa ia temukan setelah mencari selama dua jam. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak enam jam yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah sangat larut. Bertanya - tanya apakah ia masih bisa mendapatkan sisa makan malam. Walau tentu ia sangat meragukan adanya sisa makanan dirumah ini. Tapi Karamatsu sangat berharap, ada sepiring tonkatsu, semangkuk sup miso dan nasi diatas meja makan untuknya.

Sayag sekali, yang ditemukannya hanyalah mi ramen instan. Menghela nafas, Karamatsu mencoba untuk senang dengan itu. Dengan sangat tidak bersemangat ia memasak air. Menunggu hingga mendidih, menuangkan kedalam mi ramen dan menunggu selama tiga menit, lalu menyantapnya. Menghabiskan sampai tak tersisa dalam waktu dua menit. Sesekali saat sedang makan, Karamatsu memukul - mukul bahunya pelan, bermaksud untuk mengurangi pegal yang menimpa.

Setelahnya, Karamatsu bermaksud untuk pergi tidur. Dan saat ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga, matanya menangkap kehadiran Ichimatsu yang terbaring di tatami. Tidur dengan penuh keringat. Sesekali terdengar igauan samar darinya. Terheran mengapa Ichimatsu tertidur sendiri disini, hanya dengan sehelai selimut tipis dan sebuah bantal. Karamatsu berjalan mendekat, berjongkok di sebelah Ichimatsu untuk mendengar igauan itu lebih jelas.

"O.. Osomatsu, niisan… hen - hentikan Osomatsu niisan.." Igau Ichimatsu. Karamatsu tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Ada rasa iba yang tersisip di hati Karamatsu saat ia menatap Ichimatsu dengan intens. Sebelah tangannya mengusap - usap kepala Ichimatsu dengan lembut. Ichimatsu, tanpa sadar memegang tangan Karamatsu erat, seiring dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh turun. Raut wajah yang mengerut dan terlihat gelisah milik Ichimatsu jadi terlihat sedikit tenang. Membuat Karamatsu menahan nafas sejenak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Karamatsu langsung ikut berbaring disamping Ichimatsu. Merengkuh lalu didekapnya erat - erat. Membagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada Ichimatsu untuk menenangkan. Karamatsu hanya tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ia sedang menenangkan siapa. Ichimatsu, atau dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichimatsu niisan, Karamatsu niisan, cepat bangun! Kita akan terlambat!" Ichimatsu merasa sedikit kesal dengan guncangan pelan ditubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin bangun. Kali ini, entah mengapa tidurnya terasa lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Lagipula kedua matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka.

"mm…" gumam Ichimatsu sambil menggeliat kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal. Sejak kapan mereka punya bantal guling yang senyaman ini ya? Tanya Ichimatsu dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ichimatsu niisan! Seekor kucing mencuri sarapanmu!" teriak Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu tak peduli sebenarnya, tapi mendengar kata 'kucing' membuatnya teringat dengan kucing sekarat didepan gang dekat supermarket kemarin. Seketika seluruh kejadian di bawah hujan kemarin sore muncul secara bersamaan. Sontak Ichimatsu membuka mata lebar-lebar. Sejenak lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

"ah! Berhasil! Dasar rakus!" seru Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu masih belum terlalu sadar, sampai melihat bantal guling yang sedang dipeluk dan balas memeluknya itu. Kancing? Oh, sarung bantal gulingnya dibuat seperti baju? Bagus juga. Pikir Ichimatsu, kemudian sadar kalau ada yang memeluknya begitu erat.

"ayo cepat bangun! Karamatsu niisan juga cepat, bangun!" Karamatsu? Dimana? Ichimatsu melihat sekeliling, kemudian menemukan wajah Karamatsu dengan mata terpejam berada diatas kepalanya. Wajahnya begitu dekat, hingga Ichimatsu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Karamatsu. Ichimatsu semakin membelalak lebar. Wajahnya pucat.

"AAAAAAAAAKKHH!" refleks kaki kiri Ichimatsu menendang perut Karamatsu sekuat tenaga.

BUGH

"OKH!"

"AAAAAHH! AAAAAAKH! PERGI! PERGII!"

"I - Ichimatsu niisan!? Ada apa Ichimatsu niisan!?" Jyushimatsu memandang Ichimatsu dengan khawatir, tidak memperdulikan Karamatsu yang meringkuk menahan sakit di perutnya. Pasalnya dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar, Ichimatsu berjongkok sambil melindungi kepala menggunakan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam, dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Jyushimatsu tidak pernah melihat Ichimatsu ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tidak mungkin Jyushimatsu mengabaikan hal ini begitu saja sejak kemarin sore, saat dimana Ichimatsu bertingkah aneh.

"hah… hah… hah…" Ichimatsu panik. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Karamatsu tidur disebelahnya? Kapan Karamatsu pulang? Apa semalam Karamatsu melihatnya tidur dilantai bawah dan mengetahui semuanya?

Seluruh keluarganya mulai berdatangan. Ichimatsu melihat, seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"ada apa?"

"Ichimatsu, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan, Pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Benar juga. Ichimatsu menelan ludah. Tidak ada yang tau. 'Aku harus kuat!' seru Ichimatsu dalam hati.

"Hah… hah…. Tidak apa-apa, a-aku hanya mimpi bu-buruk…" kata Ichimatsu masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dengan lunglai ia berjalan melewati seluruh keluarganya, menuju kearah tangga. Semua orang mengikuti Ichimatsu dengan pandangan mereka, masih tidak peduli dengan Karamatsu yang terkapar di lantai. Ayah, ibu, dan keempat saudaranya saling pandang khawatir. Karamatsu, bahkan ketika perutnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi, hanya meringkuk dalam diam. Ia hanya ingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichimatsu, begitu sampai didalam kamar langsung bersandar di pintu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dengan keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_To Be Continued_**

 **mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, soalnya masih pemula banget. Sorry kalau banyak typo dan alur cerita yang nggak masuk akal...**


End file.
